


Подвиг

by kris_stein



Series: Reed900 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Однажды Гэвин решает, что пора исполнить своё давнее желание, и возвращается домой с особым подарком для RK900.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Series: Reed900 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Подвиг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Writober 2019 по теме «Героические поступки».

— Лови.

RK900 резко оборачивается и вскидывает руку: в ней оказывается механический член. Андроид откладывает на стол кружку с тириумом и выразительно поднимает брови. Не то чтобы всё было недостаточно очевидно, но Гэвину нравится, когда Коннор выражает эмоции почти-как-человек.

— Давай примерь, — нетерпеливо подгоняет Рид и плюхается рядом на диване.

Идеальные пальцы RK900 проходятся по синтетической оболочке устройства и сдвигают пластину: искусственная мошонка набита разноцветными кабелями и проводами. Диод на виске андроида быстро крутится жёлтым.

— Я не думаю, что это этично по отношению к моему создателю и моей миссии, — говорит Коннор. — Я ведь не секс-андроид.

Рид складывает руки на груди и сердито хмурится. Или задумчиво. Анализировать мимику, когда человек хмурится постоянно, бывает затруднительно.

— Когда мы приделывали тебе дырку в заднице, тебя это не особо волновало.

Нет, судя по тону, всё же сердито.

Коннор слегка улыбается — мягко и примирительно, но его тон остаётся бесстрастным:

— Тогда я проспорил, и выполнить условия договора было моим долгом, а сейчас…

— А сейчас не еби мне мозги и соединяй сраные кабели! — Гэвин слабо пихает андроида ногой. Тактика успокаивающей мимики на нём почти никогда не срабатывает. — Давай, синий к синему, красный к красному, или какие они у тебя там. Не понесу же я его обратно.

— В магазине что-то случилось? — вежливо интересуется RK900.

Диод несколько раз мигает и снова заполняется голубым. Загрузка завершена: инструкция, техническая документация, советы по использованию, креативные идеи и нестандартные подходы.

Камасутру Коннор тоже скачивает — на всякий случай. Всё-таки он не секс-бот, и ему нужно много учиться.

— А ты как думаешь?

Гэвин выразительно кривится, но RK900 никак не думает. Ни в одном из секс-шопов для андроидов за последние пару недель ничего не происходило. По крайней мере, если верить поверхностному анализу криминальных сводок и отчётов.

— Мы, блять, в сороковом году живём, а на меня продавцы пялились так, будто я пришёл настоящее мясо покупать, — Коннор старается изобразить понимание, но, похоже, у него плохо получается, потому что Гэвин выпрямляется и экспрессивно взмахивает руками: — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей с настоящими членами приходят покупать механические?

RK900 не представляет, поэтому диод опять желтеет, обозначая загрузку данных. Из чистого любопытства, потому что Гэвину, очевидно, не нужен точный ответ. Однако Коннор так устроен — не с функциональной точки зрения, а в плане характера, — что не может не поделиться информацией. Поэтому он сообщает:

— В открытом доступе статистики нет.

Рид закатывает глаза и бубнит:

— Однажды ты научишься отличать риторические вопросы. Однажды… В общем! — он тыкает в синтетическую головку, и его внимание мгновенно переключается, а пальцы мнут искусственную кожу. — Ого, прикольно, прям как настоящая…

Он поднимает глаза, замечает изучающий взгляд и снова хмурится. В этот раз, кажется, серьёзно. Коннор прикладывает большой палец к его лбу, разглаживая морщины. Если их нет, то и анализировать нечего.

— В общем, — упрямо продолжает Гэвин, отмахиваясь от руки, — для мужика купить искусственный хуй — это настоящий, блять, подвиг. Так что завали и настраивай уже свой новый хер.

— Так ты хочешь награду за смелость? — голос андроида становится ниже, тембр теплеет — Рид это любит, хоть и не говорит. Благодаря постоянному наблюдению Коннор знает почти всё о своём человеке. А благодаря отслеживанию запросов в браузере — и почти всё о его желаниях. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

В гостиной на мгновение повисает тишина, а потом Гэвин взрывается хохотом, обнажая зубы и морща нос. RK900 в недоумении сводит брови, и смех становится громче, раскатистее. Гэвин едва не сползает с дивана, продолжая хихикать, утирает выступившие слёзы и говорит:

— Ты бы видел себя… а-ха-ха… с членом в руке, блять… _отдельно_ от тела, сука, — Рид издаёт стон, задыхаясь от смеха, — и лицом демона-искусителя. 

Он трёт пальцами глаза, поворачивается к озадаченному андроиду и широко улыбается:

— Приделай его сначала, а потом уже соблазняй.

Коннор уверенно улыбается в ответ. Потому что именно эта улыбка Гэвина не имеет иных интерпретаций, кроме выражения счастья.


End file.
